


The Day Time Split

by midnightrider



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrider/pseuds/midnightrider
Summary: Ben falls in love with a coffee shop girl who can see ghosts.( used to be Anything I Want by Weathers )





	1. Anything I Want by Weathers

        Ben had been dead a long time. Body hadn't changed, no matter how many years had passed. He was still the same way he had died, still stuck in his forever twenty-something body, having to watch his brother through the trials and tribulations of his existence as part of the Academy. He was stuck to see him piss on his own life, then have to wipe it away. He was also stuck to her. He found himself inexplicably attached to a pretty girl who worked at a coffee shop, Bee.  
  
        He was sure she could see him. Sometimes their eyes would meet, her eyes were so intelligent and such a soft brown in color. He would appear at random points during her work way when Klaus was close enough that he could stretch himself. Klaus always wondered where he was when he disappeared and came back a little less tepid. He would never say though, too scared to admit that he was actually just falling in love with a living girl. A girl he could never actually talk to.   
  
        She could see him. She could see Number Six with the utmost clarity. See everything about him, and while she wasn't afraid of seeing him, she was afraid of why. She was extraordinary. Just like those kids from the Academy, but not special enough to rise in the radar of their "father".  She wasn't born at the same time that they were. No. She was just a girl, who could see the dead, the future, and the past. She always saw him lingering at the corners of her vision. He glowed the same way that all of the dead glowed. The same faint white of their aura in their death, she was glad he wasn't one of the reds. He seemed way too shy to be one. Way too handsome. Not that she would ever admit that aloud.   
  
        Then the day that Ben feared the most came, Klaus's curiosity got the better of him. Ben was sitting in the window of the coffee shop, watching Bee with an expression akin to fondness. He was so thunderstruck by her existence in his death, he didn't notice the ring of the bell that signaled the entrance of someone in the coffee shop.   
         
        Bee looked up from the mastrena as soon as someone cleared their throat. Klaus Hargreeves stood in front of the counter with a smile that showed his teeth. His eyes were intelligent and knowing.   
  
"Hi, welcome to Argyle Coffee Works, what can I get you?" Ben finally realized who was in the shop, his eyes widening in bewilderment before he appeared right next to Klaus. If she noticed him, she didn't show it.   
  
"I just wanted to.. meet you," Klaus said with a tone of mischief that could not be missed by the other two people present. Bee raised an eyebrow and the moment that had Ben saving a breath in his lungs finally happened. Her eyes shifted to him, just for a second, and neither Ben nor Klaus missed it.   
  
"Meet me?" She asked, feigning ignorance. Klaus lent against the counter with another one of his insufferable smiles and Ben wanted to smack him. He glared at his brother with an unmeasurable annoyance.   
  
"Oh come now, we know you can see him, I just saw you see him. Don't worry I won't rat ya out!" He winked. Bee was thankful that the coffee shop was empty, she had never been more thankful that it was a slow day.   
  
"And if I could see your brother, what good would that do?" Bee tried to keep her eyes forward but they slid toward Ben anyway, her gaze shifting. Ben had never been more embarrassed, but he was also full of relief. His cheeks dusted with color.   
  
"Well, it would mean my brother could stop pining at the window like a fair maiden and buck up the courage to talk to you. Go ahead Ben, this is your moment to woo her." Klaus smirked, watching her brother stumble for words. '  
  
"Klaus we don't even know if she can see me--and what if she can't--you look crazy right now," Ben's skin stretched with the monster under it clamoring because of his racing heart rate. It stretched and shifted. He was afraid of his monster coming out. Bee couldn't help but smile, his voice was so shy. He was even cuter up close if she let herself admit it.    
  
"To ease your nerves, I can see you." She commented softly, her eyes softening even more as they met his worried ones. He felt a wave of calm wash over him. The monster stopped, froze in its place under his shirt. His movements froze as well, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother's smile soften as well. That asshole knew what he was doing. HIs voice left him, as it always did in anxious situations, and he couldn't muster the words. He cleared his throat and smiled at her nervously.   
  
"Hi, I'm Ben Hargreeves." He winced at his voice cracking on his name, he was embarrassed in any case. She smiled, tilting her head to the side and his heart raced. Why did his heart still beat? He was dead but his body seemed to believe otherwise.   
  
"I'm Bee, Bee Kingsley." Her voice was so soft, she was soft. He was inexplicably intoxicated by her presence.  
  
        Klaus cooed and pinched her cheeks, Bee's attention instantly went back to his brother, as soon as his fingers touched her skin. They both froze. Ben, afraid that whatever had just happened would cause his brother to lose it, instantly reached out to touch where their hands met. His hand didn't pass through them, as if Bee and Klaus had become conduits to one another, their eyes began to glow. He separated them by pushing Klaus away carefully.   
  
"That was fuckin' wicked." His brother exclaimed to a red-faced Bee. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she watched Klaus revel in the high of their contact. They weren't tears for herself but for Ben, and for Klaus. The horrors they lived, the way the would and had died. It was all too much for her.  
  
"Excuse me." She says faintly, and she's fading through the wall as if she had never been there. Like a ghost. Klaus looked to Ben with a confused expression, he was met with empty air. Through the coffee shop walls, Ben went, until he found her in the back room, weeping into her palm to muffle the noise. In all the time he had spent in the coffee shop he had never seen her cry. Not when customers were rude to her, he had seen her angry many times.  
  
"I'm sorry about my brother he can be quite an asshole--" He tries to apologize, and forgetting he's dead, he goes to put a hand on her shoulder. Instead of phasing through her, it lands on its target. Her shirt is soft under his palm and his eyes widen a fraction. She places her soft hand on his and she feels as though she has a fever. He knows it's only because his skin is tepid.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, I'm just a crybaby who can't handle death." She looks at him, and it isn't pity that fills her eyes, it's genuine sorrow. Before he knows it, her arms are around him, he can do little else but rest his chin on her head. The curls of her short purple hair tickling his skin, the monster under it enjoying the contact.  
  
        They continued to see much of one another after that day, and Ben thanked Klaus for his meddling. For once in his life, Klaus hadn't fucked up on something. Which was mean in itself but it was all too true and Klaus knew it. Bee was kind to both of them, but Ben was her favorite. Months had passed and she hadn't gotten tired of them.  
  
        Ben and Bee were dancing on a fine line. Between friends and lovers. She shared with him what she thought made her extraordinary one day. Ben could recall the conversation from memory.  
  
         _They were in Bee's home, his arms around her as they laid in bed. He and his monster leeched her warmth and the affection she provided. He ran his fingers along her side, her skin soft under his fingers. She smiled at something and he wanted to know what, so he could see the smile more often. Her smiles were never in shortage around him. He prided himself in that fact._  
  
_"What is it bumblebee?" He asked softly against the skin of her shoulder. She turned to him, searching his eyes for a second._  
  
_"You, it is you. I see your past, you were so funny as a child." He was shocked, to say the least. He blushed, his cheeks warming a fraction over their normal tepid temperature. She grinned triumphantly._  
  
_"You can see my memories?" He asked softly, brushing a stray curl away from her face. She shivered and leaned closer into his touch. He liked that, and so did his monster._  
  
_"No silly, I can see your past. I saw your brother's too. I saw his future as well. It's what makes me extraordinary" She murmurs, and the feeling that they might kiss is communicated through their very cells. He looks deep into her soft brown eyes, her round cheeks are flushed, and her lips are parted. He can't help himself as he steals a kiss. She kisses back instantly, and they move away breathless. Did ghosts need to breathe?_  
  
_"That's not what makes you extraordinary, Bee. You just are."_  
  
        It was a day that solidified their weird relationship even more. He made the mistake, however, of telling Klaus. Who then told the newly returned Five. Five, in all of his disgruntled glory, came to the coffee shop the very next day.  
  
"You're the Barista that Klaus keeps coming to see. _The Oracle_."  
  
        It was safe to say that Five visiting did very little good and much more harm. Both to himself and to Ben. He came out of Argyle Coffee Shop with less anger and more sadness, more loneliness.  
  
"You told your brother about my powers?" She asked, and she was calm. She was too calm. The silence between them was suffocating him, he didn't know if she felt the same. Or if it was his guilt. He couldn't meet her eyes, not with the guilt that he felt for sharing something so important with his loose-lipped brother.   
  
"I told Klaus, who I guess mentioned it to Five. I'm sorry."  He whispered. He felt her hurt, her eyes boring into his face. He, after a heartbeat, finally met her eyes. She was angry, she was upset. He moved toward her and her body tenses so he stops. His monster, for once, wants to bring comfort to the person they have started to care for. They have the same goal, the same need to comfort her. He wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head, slowly her arms wrap around his torso, holding him close. It was unspoken between them, but they realized then, that their existence was balanced on their understanding of one another.   
  
        They continued to dance the line between friends and lovers, but that line was becoming blurred. They loved one another too much. So when Ben disappeared for more than one day, Bee became worried. The other spirits were going about their day, but Ben was nowhere to be seen. She was worried, though she knew no one could hurt him, people could hurt Klaus. One of the women she talked to, a white aura named Louisa, noticed the worried creases in between her brow.   
  
"I'll find him for you, niña, no te preocupes."  
  
        With a flair of her hand, she was gone. The coffeeshop closed and Bee stayed in the shop. Her anxiety was rising as she chewed on her thumbnail. It seemed like she cleaned the mastrena machine a hundred times before Louisa came back. Her face gaunt as she tried to maintain her composure. Bee was on her feet instantly, her position on the floor did little to calm her anxiety.   
  
"Ben is .. fine, but his brother seems to be harmed. He's been tortured by two people in suits--"  
  
"Where?" Bee asked, her voice angry and firm. Louisa looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Niña you don't have any offensive powers, you could get hurt. What are you going to do, read their palms to death?"  
  
"I have to save his life, I have to save them both."   
  
        She was out of the coffee shop, her trusty handgun in her bag. She didn't know how she would get them both free but she knew she had to try. Klaus had become her closest alive friend, and she didn't want to lose him quite yet. The motel she was directed to was shitty, to say the least. It looked shitty, it looked bad. The lights reflected off of her car windows, her eyes tracking any movement. In the hallways of one building, she saw Ben, his eyes wide. The roaring in her ears didn't allow her to hear him clearly. She drove further into the parking lot until she was near enough for Ben to appear in her car.   
  
"What are you doing here? You're going to get hurt. I told the woman not to let you near here. Go home, Bee." Ben urged, pleading gently at the girl he loves so much. She looks up at all the rooms with anger and trepidation. "We've got it handled, please please go."   
  
"I can't while Klaus is in there, while Klaus is in there alone thinking no one will come for him. You know how he thinks of himself Ben," She argues, grabbing her keys from the ignition.  Their movement is stopped by the sound of gunshots. They look up to see Klaus running in a jacket and towel out of the door of another room and a woman in a blue suit lowering a gun. Ben, taking the keys from her hand put the keys in the ignition, he flicks his hand and puts the car in reverse causing Bee to begin to drive. They follow Klaus from her car until he disappeared. Ben watches in confusion as he realizes he's still here.  
  
"Where did he go?" Ben asks in concern, looking around as he realizes he is still here, still solid.   
  
        They spend the rest of the night, looking for Klaus, searching for him on every street. They sat in front of the library, still waiting for something. Waiting for Klaus. They fell asleep in the car, in the back seat under the spare blankets that Bee kept in her car. Ben kept watch, waiting anxiously for his brother to return home. He was too afraid to try and reach him, in case he got lost and couldn't find his way to his siblings.   
  
        The next morning came with the sound of things smashing, of Klaus crying. Bee shot up, with enough time to see the briefcase explode into flames. She rushed out of the car, wrapping a blanket around Klaus's frail looking body. He cried into his shoulder as she held him on the cold concrete. Ben was there too, his arms wrapping around them both as they tried to hold Klaus together.   
  
        In the end, she took Klaus and Ben home, leaving Klaus with a kiss on his forehead, making Ben promise he'd look after him. She went to work, her eyes tired, she had enough coffee to be wired for nights on end. The coffee shop was dead, which was unusual, save for the two people by the window.   
  
        She watched them on their date, getting the skeevies from the man, the woman seemed to be nervous, twitchy, and shy. It was a weird picture to be witness to.  
  
        The couple ended up leaving a short while after and everything continued to be quiet until closing.   
  
        The days passed without sightings of Ben or Klaus, as they seemed to carry on sluggishly. She worried for them, worried for Klaus. She sent Louisa to look for them on the third day without them both.   
  
"Ben says that they're okay, Klaus is just trying to get sober. It isn't that they are in trouble--"  
  
        The day restarted without anyone being aware. Things started over. All the way over. She was back in her home, worrying about Klaus and Ben, right where she started. As she got out of the shower, Louisa noticed her worried face and the motherly woman shook her head disappearing into thin air.   
  
        Louisa traveled the city, asking for the two brothers to see if anyone had seen them. They all pointed her to the party district where people kept talking about the hairy guy. Last time she had remembered, the living Hargreeves brother she was looking for wasn't a hairy one. She continued to travel through the city until reports of the hairy man ceased. She found the boys walking through an alleyway.  
  
"Ben Hargreeves, wait here." She called out to him. Ben looked to the disappearing form of Louisa and sat Klaus down at a curb, his eyes searching for someone he knew would show up without a moments notice.   
  
        As if she had flown, a car pulled up. A door slammed shut causing Klaus to jump. His shellshocked eyes looking up at the familiar purple haired Barista without seeing her.  She wrapped the designated Klaus blanket from her car around his shoulders and ushered him into the back seat.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked softly, her hand being held by Ben as she backs out of the space she was in. They begin to drive to the Academy, her eyes looking into the rear view mirror to meet Klaus's. His eyes begin to water as he looks away.   
  
"Pull over right here, Bee. Please pull over." He begins to shake and she recognizes the signs so clearly. She pulls over, and Klaus begins sobbing into the blanket, she makes her way into the back seat, his form seems to be smaller if possible.  
  
"Is it okay if I touch you right now, Klaus."  
  
        He nods, and she wraps her arms around him over the blanket, pulling him into her as he sobs into the material of her shirt. She rubs comforting circles into his back and guides him through different breathing techniques. His breathing slows after the last of his tears subside, his eyes meet hers and he breathes out a 'Thank You' before he leans his head against the window.   
  
        She gets back into the front seat, watching Ben interact with his brother who seems to finally relax. This little makeshift family they have created seems to help Klaus with his mental health but only slightly, and she hopes she can continue to be there for him. For both of them.   
  
        She drops them off at the Academy, placing a kiss on Klaus's forehead. He shuffles inside, and Ben presses a quick kiss to Bee's lips. She looks up at the windows of the home, seeing Reginald Hargreeves looking down with a pipe in his mouth, angry and disappointed.   
  
        The next day is a flurry of chaos, Klaus is pulled into Five's hunt for the cause of the apocalypse, making it hard for Ben and Bee to find time to see one another. He's made a habit of disappearing when Klaus is too preoccupied with the others to see her. They talk, make conversation as she makes coffees and drinks. He watches with love in his eyes, and can't seem to tear himself away at points. He only leaves when Klaus needs him, tugging at their bond for him to come back.   
  
        They figure out that the cause of the Apocalypse is Vanya, that she is the reason why the world ends. The family, due to Luther's mistake, have to fight Vanya while she's having a mental break. Her mental stability is all but nonexistent.   
  
        The fight ensues, revealing that Klaus has more power than he originally thought, and when they realize the world will still end there's a moment where it dawns on Ben that he won't be able to see Bee ever again.   
  
"I have to be with her when it happens Klaus." He says to his brother as he tries to pull away from their bond, but the bond will not budge, and Klaus looks to him sadly.   
  
"We can't, Vanya needs us, we need to go back in time with them. Or we will cease to exist. It hurts me to leave her behind but we cannot bring her along."   
  
        There are tears in their eyes as they look to one another. Bee had become such a big part of their lives that the thought of leaving her was painful. It would be the second person Klaus lost in a series of days.   
  
"What if she doesn't exist when we go back, what if this is the only universe where she exists. What if... what if she won't love me the same."   
  
"It's a sacrifice we must make."  
  
        They joined the circle, as the world around them burned, and the tears tracked down their cheeks. Ben knew Klaus was right, and even if he was putting on a brave face now, he knew it was hurting Klaus as much as it hurt him. His heart was burning with the rest of the world.   
  
        Elsewhere, among the rubble of the Umbrella Academy, Bee searched for Klaus, hoping he wasn't among the rubble, as the wave of fire loomed over the horizon. She sat in the rubble, tears running down her face, unable to find Klaus. Her body gave up on her as the fire reached the Academy, wiping her from existence as the Umbrella Academy went back in time.


	2. Author’s Note

I didn’t really expect this to take off as well as it did! The original idea for this story was it to be a one shot and then maybe a series of alternate endings due to the Hargreeves travel through time. The main time line of this story is where Bee ends up with Ben but! I am planning a little peek into other possible relationships!

Thank you so much for your reads! It has made me really confident about my writing. I’ll try to post the next installment of this series soon!

Thank you again!!!

💕☂️


	3. Love Is Blindness by Jack White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus falls in love with a girl who warms him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the alternate universes in which Bee doesn't end up with Ben.

        Klaus had met the girl when he was coming down from one of his trips, badly. He was laying in the fire escape of her apartment, his lips turning blue from the cold. She had shaken him awake gently, holding up her hands when his eyes snapped open in fright. The drugs, alcohol, fatigue and his demons making him shake and retch at nothing. She was warm, and kind. Her purple hair curled around her ears, and her brown eyes didn't look to him in pity. They looked to him in worry.   
   
        She ushered him inside her apartment. It was small, but it had so much character. She ushered him into the bathroom, telling him something he couldn't quite comprehend, and she left him some clothes on top of the toilet seat. He looked around the bathroom. The off-white tile wall, the mats on the floor were a light blue, and the shower curtain that fell over the tub was printed with little starfish. He hated showers, the water would always take too long to warm, and he would feel alone as he was.  
   
        He plugged the tub and filled it to the brim with burning water. He winced as he stepped in, the heat was burning against his skin, turning it a deep red, his eyes closed as he laid inside the burning water with ease. His mind humming as he came down further and calmed his breathing. The door creaked open slightly and his eyes opened in fear, but it was only the girl with the pretty purple hair. He smiled watching her shuffle in with her eyes closed.   
  
"I'm not that ugly, am I?" He asks, wincing at the way his voice cracked, his vocal cords fried from the night before.  She shook her head, but her eyes didn't open. She was afraid of seeing him naked, afraid of violating his trust. It was sweet, how full of compassion she was even when there was a stranger in her bathtub.  
  
"I'm guessing you're taking a bath instead of a shower?" She asks and quickly adds, "That’s okay, if it helps you get warmed up, I'm totally fine with it."  
  
            He is touched by her kindness and is almost choked up with it. It was something he wasn't used to, kindness. Having only been regarded in anger or fevered highness, he was thrown off and as she left, he sunk further into the tub. The heat had begun to seep into his bones, he made his way out of the water, wrapping himself in the towel as he shuddered at the lack of warmth. On the sink, she had left him a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, his nose scrunched as he tugged on the sweatshirt.  
  
  
        He made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of meat being cooked, and pans being moved, the tantalizing aroma of a home cooked meal made him realize how hungry he was. The drugs in his system had been expelled for the most part, and he felt better than he had in a while. The pretty purple haired girl turned to face him, and now that he saw her eyes, he never wanted to look away.  
   
        Being locked away for so long with only your siblings to talk to had taken a toll, made him afraid of ulterior motives and the pretty purple haired girl didn’t seem to have any. He sat down on the stool near the counter, watching her as she continued to cook, his ghost brother was nowhere to be found.  
   
“You know, having a stranger in your house is probably not a good idea, especially one you found close to death on your fire escape.” Klaus comments, looking at the peeling nail polish as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, “I could kill you, you know.”  
   
        The pretty purple haired girl turned to look at him curiously, as if he had grown a second head or something. She shook her head, placing a plate full of food in front of him with a fork at its side. He stared up at her in confusion as she turned away from him.  
   
“You won’t kill me, you’d have to see me forever and that’s something you don’t want.” He was sure that it was some weird, absurd, stupid coincidence. That she probably doesn’t know that he can see the dead and used to be able to conjure them. The rumble in his stomach reminded him of the food that was being provided and before he could stop himself, he was digging in with fervor.  
   
            She, in turn, turned away to wash the dishes. Her back was to him as he studied her. She looked ordinary, but not in a bad way. She was normal, someone that would grow up to run their own bookstore. Someone that would grow old, someone who wasn’t as fucked up as he was. The food was gone not long after, and he was tired. The thought of going back to that rehab center made him nauseous but he couldn’t stay here no matter how much he wanted to.  
   
“You be safe, okay, and if you need a place to crash you can always come here.” The purple haired girl said as she put the pots and pans away. Klaus looked into her eyes with absolute confusion. Her kindness had yet to be matched by anyone else he’d met. Well, aside from Mom. He continued to sit on the stool, just watching as she did several chores. He was clearly in shock from almost dying by hypothermia. It was a weak way to die, his father would’ve looked down at the newspaper with a disgusted face like he usually did. How he usually looked at him. She brought him his clothes neatly folded, and he shook his head with a laugh.  
   
“You are too nice, bubblegum, thank you.”  
   
            The second time she met Klaus was right after his father’s funeral, she was working the nightshift at the Argyle Coffee Shop. It was quiet, as it usually was. There were the regulars who came in for their espresso early on during the evening. The students who came into do their paper in the quiet, but one oddly dressed man came bounding through the glass doors. He was obviously drunk and high, but he was happy. There was another man with him, tailing him, but that man was dead. Klaus talked to him jovially, and once they reached the counter, Klaus smiled showing all his teeth.  
   
“Welcome to Argyle Coffee Shop, what can I get you?” The other man next to Klaus, the dead one, looked pained. Ghosts can’t feel pain though.  
   
“I just wanted to meet you,” Klaus says with mischief that can’t be missed by the girl behind the counter. She smiles lightly, and her eyes twinkle. Klaus decides that he wants to be the reason for that twinkle. Bee leaned against the counter as Klaus got closer. “My name is Klaus.”  
   
“My name is Bee, Bee Kingsley.”  
   
        Klaus cooed, and pinched her cheek gently. They shared a moment when their skin touched that they were connected. Bee had experienced all this before, living through Klaus’s life on fast forward. For Klaus, however, it was a shot of adrenaline to the heart. He felt like he was watching a movie while on speed, he lived Bee’s life. From her losing her father to a car crash, having to see him every day of her life, to her mother blaming her for the crash. He saw when she ran away, the horrors se encountered. He rested his hand on her cheek as he felt her tears reach his palm.  
   
‘” It’s okay, bubblegum, it’s okay.”  
   
            The day that Klaus invited her over to the Academy was while his siblings were elsewhere. At the edges of her vision she would see a shadow but could never identify who it was. They weren’t really dating, but they weren’t just friends. She didn’t care about what they were, Klaus held her hand in his clammy one as they walked through the never-ending hallways. It was strange being in their home when it felt like she wasn’t welcome.  
   
            That morning, they spent the day in bed just talking, Klaus resting his head on her lap as she untangled his wet hair. His eyes closing at he breathes out in peace. The moment is calm for both, and the quiet that falls between them is everything short of uncomfortable. They seem to meld together, becoming one. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the dead man, watching with what seems like unshed tears, but she says nothing. They fall asleep until Bee as to go to work, and when she says goodbye, Klaus places a small kiss on her forehead.  
   
            Klaus ends up coming by her apartment later with blood dripping down the right side of his face, they say nothing as she cleans up his wound. She takes the glass out of his hair. She kisses over the wound gently, and he lays in her arms. He stays there for as long as he can, which means he ends up staying the night. He leaves that morning; his sweater being used as a blanket by the purple haired girl that seems to occupy his mind so much.  
   
            Back home, Klaus continues to search for his father’s notebook, looking for it through the trash as Ben watches sullenly. Klaus has noticed the change in his behavior but has chosen not to comment on it. Not wanting to make Ben feel uncomfortable. Luther ends up dragging Klaus along in search of Five, both having to rescue Klaus from the police after he is caught stealing.  
   
            Luther proposes to have Pogo shut down Mom, to which Diego, Klaus, and Vanya disagree. That conversation is cut short, however, when Hazel and Cha-Cha attack the Academy. All hell breaks loose and while Hazel is escaping, he kidnaps Klaus.  
   
            The next morning, Bee is at work. Klaus said he’d come to see her today, so when he doesn’t show she gets worried. She heads to the Academy after work, but no one is there. She gets worried, her powers bubbling out of control as she summons the ghost of her dead father on accident. His eyes gaze into her soul, and with a ruffle of her hair, he is gone in search of Klaus. It’s late by the time her father comes back, she’s been sitting in her car for hours. The car is roaring to life before she knows what’s happening and suddenly, she knows where he is.  
   
            She gets there too late, seeing the police cars, fearing the worst she sneaks through police lines. She’s relieved to see that Klaus isn’t among the dead, but she still hasn’t seen him. She parks in front of the bus line, and unwittingly falls asleep.  
   
            A dream comes with a burning sensation, her brain is on fire, as she dreams of a man who is soft. His hands are light against her skin, his face is familiar, but she cannot recognize him. She jolts awake as an explosion shakes her care. She finds Klaus on the sidewalk weeping, his hands covered in blood. She stumbles over himself to try and get to him. She touches his arm gently, seeing all that he’s seen. And her heart breaks for him even more if possible.  
   
“It’s okay, Klaus, I’m here it’s okay.”  
   
            The ride to the car is silent, and Bee is watching Klaus out of the corner of her eye to make sure that he is okay. He is silent, but with all that he has lived, she can’t blame him. She drives him home, helping him into the Academy.  
   
“Please leave, Bee.” He whispers softly. His voice is shaky, but serious. She nods, kissing his forehead as she lets him have his space in the bathtub. It hurt her to see someone she loved so much be in so much pain but there wasn’t much that she could do. She wouldn’t disrespect his wishes.  
   
            The day goes so sluggishly, as she works at for what seems like days but is only a few hours. She misses Klaus, but doesn’t interfere with his life, and she doesn’t chase him down. Instead she is left to deal with the conjured spirit of her father, who she summoned in her worry, who lingers at the edge of her vision, but she can tell is always there. Once she gets out of the coffee shop, she heads to the second one where she assumes the name of the Pendulum and tells people their future. It’s lucrative but it’s the first job she ever held. The day goes on and on until she can’t take it any longer. She summons her father right before the crystal ball, her eyes meeting his through her veil.  
   
“Why won’t you talk to me, little bee?” He asks, hurt, and she can’t help but be thankful that she can’t see his wounds. Her eyes begin to water as she looks away from him.  
   
“It was my fault that you had your accident, if you had never gotten into your car to pick up my drunk ass then you would’ve never been hit. If you had stayed home…”  
   
“if I had stayed home you would’ve gotten into the car with Leslie, and you would have died, I would have lost my little bumblebee. I would’ve never been able to watch you grow.” Her father admits, looking at her with so much love and understanding.  
   
“I love you dad.”  
   
“I love you too, little bee. Remember than nothing is your fault—”  
             
            As soon as those words leave his mouth the day is resetting, it begins once more at the coffee shop, leaving Bee with an absurd feeling of deja-vu. She goes through the motions again, going to her second job, and is left feeling with a terrible amount of emptiness. The building where she does her “readings” is in the party district of Argyle. Many different party goers are lining the street with their rave wear at full blast. The thumping of the bass causes Bee a headache. She leaves her building and walks along the streets, sticking to the brighter sidewalks. She finds a shivering Klaus and his forever angel Ben, on the side of the road.  
   
            “Klaus?” She calls out warily, and Klaus with surprise and relief, launches himself up from the curb to wrap his arms around Bee. She tenses for a second at the sudden movement before relaxing, her arms going around him gently as she breathes him in. Her relief and happiness to see him make him smile, even through the night that he just had. She wraps her shawl over his shoulders and ushered him into her car. She held his hand as she drove, and the night was silent and at peace.  
  
        Days pass and even though Klaus is back, the family has things to do so Bee doesn’t see him. She works as much as she can and focuses on her power. Summoning different people, testing the limits of her powers. Klaus and the rest of his family are trying to find Harold Jenkins, and Vanya.  
   
        The day of the Apocalypse feels off, it feels strange. She knows something is coming but she doesn’t know what. There’s a staleness in the air that wraps its hands around the city of Argyle. She’s wary of everything that could potentially go wrong, she’s already lost so much, and she doesn’t even know it. She hasn’t seen Klaus for more than brief kisses here and there. When they get a few minutes to themselves.  
              
        She’s in the coffeeshop when a woman covered in blood, limped into the coffee shop. Bee rushed over with the first aid kit, her eyes searching the woman for the wound that was the worse.  
   
“Here, sit down let me take care of you.” Bee says as she begins to wrap the gash in the woman’s arm. The woman stares at the girl blankly, her blue suit stained purple with her blood. Bee briefly wonders where she got hurt and what she got hurt by, but before she could figure it out, gunshots rang out in the café. The blood stained the yellow shirt Bee was wearing, blooming like carnations.  
   
“You should really be careful, strangers are dangerous to trust.” Cha-Cha limped toward the door before turning to the dying girl, “Tell your boyfriend I said hi.”  
   
        As Bee writhed in pain on the ground, blood leaking from the wounds in chest and stomach. She realized that there was someone saying her name. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ben, he was screaming but she couldn’t hear him. Her vision became blurry at the edges, even as shadows danced above her. A pool of blood was quickly forming under her as the blood flowed freely from her.  
   
 _Klaus was resting his head on her lap as he had become accustomed to doing. She was braiding the loose strands around his face tenderly. He looked up at her fondly, his fingers reaching out to touch her cheek gently. A touch which she leaned into with a hum._  
   
 _“You were my first kiss you know.” Klaus says softly, looking up at her nervously. She inhaled sharply, their eyes locking as if he had revealed some clandestine secret he was supposed to keep under wraps. She presses a soft kiss to the crease between his eyes._  
   
 _“I’m honored.” She says softly, her lips brushing against his skin. He looks up at her, seeing what he believes to be an angel in disguise. He takes her hand in hers, adjusting their positions so that she is holding him. She kisses his head, and he smiles as his sleep deprived brain begins to drift off._  
   
 _“I care about you so much, bubblegum.” He says quietly, to Bee’s surprise as he falls asleep. She smiles as she pulls the comforter over both of their bodies._  
   
 _“I care about you Klaus Hargreeves.”_  
   
        Ben watched in horror as Bee died, watching the light leave her eyes before her soul rose from its shell. She didn’t seem to pay him any mind as she looked down at the blood. Klaus would be here any minute to warn her about the apocalypse, and he would see this. He would see the second person he loved dead. Klaus threw open the door, only to find the bloodied body of Bee, with her soul standing above it. He froze, standing above the blood and her body before turning to face her soul. There was an anger in his eyes, an undisputable pain, yet there was nothing he could do, not now. Her purple hair had turned burgundy with the blood that coated it. Her eyes were wide open but unseeing. Klaus mourned the loss of the twinkle he had become fond of, her laugh, her soft touches. He had lost his two great loves. For Ben, he had lost Bee twice.  
 


	4. To Be Alone by Hozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya falls in love with the drummer girl.

        The phone was ringing, of course, its shrill screeching doing nothing to jostle Ben from his catatonic state as he watched his first love die for the third time. Leonard's hand that was wrapped around Bee's throat was covered in scratch marks, bleeding onto the pale yellow of Bee's shirt. A sick, satisfied grin curved Leonard's mouth as he let her go, her head falling to the side limply. Ben watched as Bee's spirit followed Leonard out of the door with a confused expression, before looking to the phone in anguish. The door shut behind them, and Ben was left alone with Bee's dead body.   
  
        Vanya first met Bee at the music center, a drumstick behind her ear as she wheeled her drums into the storage area. She was momentarily struck by the purple of her hair, and the smile on her face as she talked to whoever was out of Vanya's line of sight. Not that Vanya would've paid attention to them anyway. She was too focused on the sound of the girl laughing. It made Vanya feel warm inside. That feeling only increased when the girl brushed past her, a soft smile curving her lips as their shoulders brushed.   
  
"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."   
  
        Vanya was struck by how soft her voice was as if the only person in the room was her. The way Bee looked at her made her feel like she could be something, not just Vanya Hargreeves, not Number Seven. She realized she had been quiet for too long, and fumbled over her words to apologize.  
  
"Sorry- I uh- I should've moved-- Sorry."  
  
        Bee found the girl adorable, she was cute with her brown eyes and the kind but guarded gaze she had to her. She wanted to know more about her, not forcefully. She wanted her to share things with her. Both women looked at each other for a second more before they both looked away and kept walking. Both struck with curiosity from one another. Bee went back to her apartment with a smile, hoping that she'd get to see the girl once more. Maybe she'd actually pluck up the courage to talk to her for more than a second, maybe she'd ask for her number and stop being afraid of rejection.   
  
        A week had passed since then and Bee had a shift at the coffee shop. The morning was fairly slow. People came in and out, including a kid wearing the school uniform. He was overall snarky and off-putting but he tipped well. He even said that she was the best barista in Toronto which meant a lot seeing he was as sarcastic as he was. She was counting the minutes until she could go to the music center, the excitement of practicing on her drums and also the possibility of seeing the pretty brown-haired girl made her feel jittery.  
  
        Vanya walked briskly toward the music center, the piano case was lighter than she remembered but maybe it was because she was trying to be early. She pushed the door open, slowing down once she reached the white tiled hallways. It was mostly quiet, except for the sounds of a cello and some piano. She rested her violin case against the wall near the water fountain, leaning down to take a sip. She could hear the wheels of a cart and didn't want to make it obvious as she straightened out just in time to see a flash of purple hair turn the corner. Her body felt as though it was at war with itself. She knew in her heart that she should be flustered, be having more of a reaction than the muted excitement at the prospect of seeing the purple haired girl. She shook her head, picking her violin case up from the floor. The practice room was in the same direction that the purple haired girl had just gone in and Vanya walked a little slower so that she wouldn't risk bumping into her.   
  
        Of course, things never go in the way that Vanya wants them to, and just as she thinks she's safe, the door across from the practice room opens. Out comes the purple haired girl with the drumstick behind her ear, just like the first time they met.  Vanya freezes in place as the purple haired girl looks up from the music sheet and smiles at her.  Vanya feels the floor drop from under her. Then she realizes that the girl is talking.   
  
"Hi, I'm Bee, sorry for almost knocking you over the last time." She smiles at her and Vanya feels her heart drop out of her mouth as she fidgets with her violin case. She avoids meeting Bee's gaze for a second before she caves in to her curiosity and their eyes meet. Vanya feels like she's been punched in the chest, the air leaves her lungs for a second.   
  
"Vanya, and it was totally my fault. I uh-- like your name a lot."   
  
"Thank you, Vanya, are you going to play in the show?" Bee's voice is curious and she's actually paying attention. Vanya feels so flustered by the attention and she ducks her head. She doesn't know what to say. She isn't used to having a person's attention for so long without them losing interest in what she is saying, but she's waiting for her answer and she hasn't walked away.   
  
"I don't know yet, I think I am. I'm just practicing my favorite piece today. We have to audition for those."  
  
"I think you'll be able to get in the show. I've heard you play before you're really good." Bee smiles brightly at the shorter girl. Vanya feels the breath leave her lung for what feels like the thousandth time today. She smiles shyly at the other girl, her body unable to catch up to her emotions. She looks toward the practice room, and back to be for a second before she decides that maybe it would be best for her to leave now before she embarrasses herself.  
  
"I'll see you later, Bee." Vanya looks away again, embarrassed and is just about to turn away before Bee speaks up again. Her cheeks darkened with the intensity of her blush as she tried to speak past her speech impediment.   
  
"I uh-- wanted to ask if I could-- have your number?"   
  
There was a brief stare down that happened when those words came out of Bee's mouth but Vanya, for the very first time, took some initiative for herself. She searched her bag for a pen, taking Bee's hand in hers. She holds herself back from jolting away at the touch of another person's skin but she holds herself steady. It is oddly intimate, as she writes her home number on the inside of Bee's palm.   
  
Bee holds her breath, tensing at what's happening now. Her heart is ready to leave out of her ass and she is ready to sweep Vanya off of her feet. Vanya looks up at Bee once more, with a soft, secret smile that promised something unseen, something unknown. She turns and leaves the purple-haired girl standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. Bee cheered to herself as she laughed her way into the drum studio with more pep in her step than she's had in awhile.   
  
Bee calls Vanya later that night, a nervous shake in her hand as she holds the phone to her ear. It's strange, feeling this way about someone she just met but it is something. Vanya answers on the third ring, her voice floating through the speaker with gentleness not just limited to her presence. They talk for what seems like an hour before they decide to end the call.   
  
"Goodnight Vanya, sleep well." She says cradling the phone closer to her ear, her voice is soft and it wraps around Vanya like a blanket as a smile curves her mouth. She plays with the wire, and purses her lips.  
   
"Goodnight Bee, sweet dreams."   
  
Bee hangs up after that, her heart beating out of her chest as she twirls into her bed. The giddiness overtakes her and she can barely sleep. She lays in bed with a cheesy smile on her face, hugging her pillow closer to her body as she drifts off in dreams about the pretty girl called Vanya.  
  
All good things don't last, however, and the events that would set off the Apocalypse began to happen, the world seemed to fall to chaos before Bee's very eyes, but it didn't really matter because Vanya was around. There would be days where Vanya would come to her small apartment, and lay in bed with her. She'd play with her hair, never going to far, just sharing small kisses here and there.  
  
        One night, Vanya came to Bee's door, the area above her temple, soaked to the bone from the pouring rain outside. Bee ushered her in without letting her speak, she sat her down in her bathroom. She wiped her blood away with the gauze, placing small little butterfly bandaids to close up the wound. Finally, after Bee stopped fussing over her did Vanya begin to speak.   
  
"Am I really just a waste of space?" Her voice was quiet and meek, her eyes didn't meet Bee's for a second. Bee tilted her head up, running her thumbs along the high points of her cheeks. She kissed her forehead gently.   
  
"No matter how much your sister, your brothers tell you that. It's not true, you're so important to me. You are important to Pogo, to Grace. You matter, you are important."  
  
They spent the rest of the night, they spent in each other's arms. Vanya resting her head on Bee's stomach. Bee's hands resting on her head, braiding Vanya's soft hair. Humming a soft song.  
  
        Everything was fine until Leonard came into Vanya's life. He brought her into the coffee shop one morning after Bee had gone a few days without seeing Vanya, her eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold before her. Vanya looked uncomfortable as they sat near the window. There was nothing Bee could do but watch the train wreck that was happening before her, not hurt, but just curious. Leonard eventually left after giving Vanya an awkward hug. Bee walked up to the ledge with her dirty plate bin, she cleans up the discarded mugs.   
  
"Boyfriend?" She asks curiously, only for Vanya to shake her head. Her face twisting into a grimace. Bee rests the tray on the man's discarded stool.  
  
"Friend." Vanya sighs. Bee lets out a small giggle at Vanya's face before she nudges her slightly. Vanya smiles, and leans her head on her shoulder. She kisses said shoulder lightly.   
  
        They didn't realize it, but they were being watched by the man who had just left, the man with Vanya. He watched as Vanya relaxed with the girl, opened up like he hadn't gotten her to, and realized that as long as she was alive he would never be able to get close. Leonard didn't want the kill the purple haired girl yet, so he did the next best thing. He killed the first chair, Helen, to get Vanya something she desired, first chair. That is after he dumped her medication so she would FEEL. Now Bee was standing in the way, and he couldn't have that, no. He would let Vanya have her fun for tonight, he would let her enjoy being with the purple haired girl, but it would be him who unlocks her power.   
  
        Vanya stayed at the cafe until it was time for her audition, she figured by the time she came out it would be time for Bee to go home, but she didn't expect for Bee to be waiting outside the audition room with flowers. After the experience she had, it was only adding to the joy.  
  
"Bee! You didn't have to come." She says with a laugh, nearing her purple haired... friend. She blushed at her own thoughts as she faced her. Bee's warm brown eyes regarded her with pride.   
  
"I heard you got it, baby, I heard you got first chair!"  
  
        This was the first time anyone had used any sort of pet name with Vanya and it made her soft. It made her so much happier that grabbed the lapels of Bee's jacket and kissed her softly. They display glass shattered next to them and out of pure habit, Bee pushed Vanya behind her protectively. They saw the shattered glass, and Vanya looked up at Bee from behind her. When they made eye contact, they laughed. Walking out of the building holding hands. That night they went farther than they had ever gone before, the windows of Bee's apartment shook as they laid in each other's arms with unadulterated bliss.  
  
        The next day, Vanya had promised Leonard that she'd meet with him for coffee before taking him to meet her siblings. Of course, Vanya had gone home to change while Leonard, or now known as Harold, headed toward Bee's apartment. He found the door unlocked as Bee sat down with her back to him, drinking tea with a stupid smile on her face. The mirror that hung opposite showed as Leonard approached her, she had no time to react as the hand wrapped around her neck. Her hands scratched at frantically as the light left her eyes. The phone rang, the shrill sound a testament to Vanya calling to tell Bee that she cared. Ben watched as Bee soul followed Leonard out of the door, watched the girl he loved dead, again for the third time.  
  
        No one would find Bee until the smell of decomposing flesh alerted the neighbors that something was wrong. Vanya didn't find out until the day that Leonard brought her home. He washes her free of Allison's blood and carries her down to the living room where he begs her to keep trying to use her power. Vanya doesn't listen, her heart aching for Bee's warm arms, and her bed.  
  
"I need to go, I want to go see Bee."   
  
That is the wrong request to make, Leonard laughs and it's cold and sharp as a blade. His eyes blaze.  
  
"There is no Bee to go back to she's dead! I killed her! Like I killed Helen, just so we could be together because you are SPECIAL." Vanya strikes back in anguish, the blades and glass stabbing Leonard at all points of his body, impelling him like a deranged version of a porcupine. Vanya cries, holding herself as she realizes that the only person who ever really loved her is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is a mixed bag, maybe it's a happy ending for Klaus or one for Ben, let know what you guys want to see! Also, thank you so much for reading.


	5. Stay In My Corner by The Arcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of this small one-shot series. I apologize if it's not up to par. It's more of a happy ending, fix everything type of deal. I figured three chapters of angst were enough for one series.

             Ben was alive, with them going back in time to fix the demons from their past. With Vanya realizing that her powers outweighed those around her, Klaus coming to save him from dying an untimely death, the siblings acknowledging their own sins in their eyes. For a second, he had forgotten that somewhere out there, there was someone who had the ability to love him, even with the monster under his skin. As the seven grew, even with the ruthless training that Reginald Hargreeves inflicted on them, they grew closer than ever. Knowing now that he had been trying to keep them isolated.

            Klaus was sober, he had outgrown his fear of ghosts, and had promised to help most people. As much as he could at least. The Umbrella Academy was more than a symbol, it was in complete harmony, even as they all found their own respective apartments, and grew up to be their own people. They would still come together to save the world against threats, no matter when they came. Ben often thought of the purple-haired coffee shop girl, his spine straightening every time he remembered her death and all the times that he had witnessed her die. He wondered if in this version of time, was she still a barista. Would she still be working at Argyle? Would she be in school? Would she still have a family? Or was she alone? The biggest question was if she existed here or not? He was too afraid to check if she did, he was afraid that it was the only thing that this perfect universe was missing.

            “Klaus no!” Ben said firmly, as his sibling tugged on his jacket, the leather releasing the faint smell of cologne and cigarette smoke. While he had given up most of his vices, smoking seemed to be the only thing that he maintained. Klaus fixed him with a stern look, before patting his cheek with his absurd smile of his.

            “We’re going Benny boy, and that’s final.”

            Ben followed Klaus into the street from their shared apartment. Like in the version of their lives before, Ben trailed behind Klaus as they walked toward the coffee shop closer to the Academy. They quietly chuckled as they remembered all the hijinks from their old existence. It was strange to think of it in that way. Their old existence. It was strange for Ben, as he had lived more of the scenarios which hurt him to think about. He knew that Klaus and Vanya didn’t remember Bee, and in selfishness did he live with that knowledge with happiness. Klaus only remembered the very brief moments he shared with Ben and Bee, or B squared as he liked to call them. So, as they walked toward the coffee shop did Ben’s stomach continue to do flips.

            The bell above the door of the coffee shop dinged, the coffee shop was warm, it was calm. There were people doing work on computers, there were couples enjoying coffee, but the counter seemed to be abandoned, for the most part, there was no flash of purple hair. Ben almost walked out, from fear and disappointment that the girl no longer existed. Klaus strolled up to the counter, ringing the bell. A flash of purple and pink crossed the corner of Ben’s eye as he watched the girl of his dreams appear.

            “Hi, welcome to Argyle Coffee Works, what can I getcha?” Bee said with a smile. Her eyes, almost as if they were fated, met with Ben’s. Familiarity was like an electric shock to both, and with a self-satisfied huff, did Klaus end up leaving Ben there. Ben cleared his throat as he looked blankly at the menu, unable to focus as the girl that he so clearly loved stood in front of him.

            “Maybe, could I… could I get your number and a chocolate croissant?” Ben asked with embarrassment as his voice broke. Bee smiled, and he lost all resolve he had to maintain composed.

            “Do you want to have lunch with me... I’m due for lunch in five minutes anyway?” asked Bee, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She knew him, she knew him and remembered him. It was taking everything within her not to leap over the counter to touch him.

            “Yeah, I’d like that.” Bee was filled with relief and happiness as she got him his chocolate croissant and asked him to wait for her in **_his_** booth. While she waited for her cover to come in, she thought about all that had changed from the life that she had lived. She recalled Hazel coming to her to show her the memory from her previous life, a smile on his face, relaxed as he lived watching the birds with his fiancé. It was then that the threads of time snapped into place, bringing her the memories that she shared with Ben. She had been following any news regarding the Academy and waited every day for either Ben or Klaus to walk through that door. Now there he was, sitting in the booth as if nothing had changed. Nothing truly had other than the lack of the feeling of impending doom. When Leilani finally arrived, Bee already had her apron off. She sat in front of Ben.

            “I remember, I remember everything, and I love you,” Bee exclaimed, her hands reaching for Ben, knowing that this time they would be able to feel each other’s skin at normal temperatures. The monster under Ben’s skin seemed to purr with satisfaction. Ben was in shock but the smile that broke out on his normally pensive face seemed to brighten the entire room.

            “I told you, I told you that you were extraordinary.” He praised and he couldn’t help reaching out to hold both of her hands in his own. It felt like everything was aligned again. The Earth had returned to orbit. They left the coffee shop to go to the park, sitting on the bench with their fingers entwined. She couldn’t help how her pulse increased at a small amount of contact. Her powers seemed to be blocked, but she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind learning about him again, letting him tell her about himself instead of learning everything in one touch. Her head fell onto his shoulder as they looked out at all the people enjoying the sun.

            “I’m glad we can do this now, sunshine.” Ben murmurs as Bee’s face flushes with emotion. Her eyes steal a glance and she realizes that he’s looking at her and their hands are still locked. Their faces are so close together, and she can smell his cologne. Her mind goes blank and all she can see is him. Their lips meet tenderly, full of love, of longing, of an emotion that can’t even be reduced to be described as the word passion. It can’t even be described in that way. His free hand cups her cheek as he holds her to him. Their kiss only breaking when she must come up for air.

            “That was good, Hargreeves, but I think I need to make sure this is real.” Bee jokes softly, and Ben realizes that he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind sitting on a bench in the middle of a park with the sun shining down upon them, and he kisses her one more time. It’s as though there are communicating their longing through one kiss that leaves them both struggling to breathe. She rests her forehead against his, laughing softly as they share a few more kisses.

            “You do realize that I’m never letting you go, bumblebee.” She laughs at the nickname; her grin illuminates his world more than the sun ever could.

“I’d be offended if you did.”


End file.
